Un alma en tormenta
by Cloeh
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una tempestad ataca un alma pura?. One-shot


¡Hola!, por fin pude publicar un nuevo fics :D

Estaba bastante bloqueada, pero ahora me llego la inspiración de un golpe y este fics lo hice en un ratito.

¿De que trata? digamos que es una explosión de Leo en un momento que si leen entenderán… un fic bastante profundo sobre Leo…espero que les guste.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:**las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

.

"**Un alma en tormenta"**

.

.

Una gran tormenta azotaba las calles de Nueva york, los rayos iluminaban una silueta de una tortuga mutante que corría a gran velocidad por las azoteas de los edificios…

Leonardo simplemente corría y saltaba con los dientes apretados, con lagrimas en los ojos que se los llevaba la lluvia. Estaba desvastado, ya no podía más con ese demonio interno que lo consumía, ya no quería mas ese peso de estar siempre firme….simplemente ya no podía más…

Aun no podía creer que una pequeña cosa lo hiciera explotar a tal punto… había decidido pintar su pieza de un color azul…pero los demás en vez de apoyarlo, empezaron a hacer un lió que ellos también querían pintar la suya, porque no era justo que el solamente tuviera ese "beneficio"… por otra parte, su padre que ya estaba recuperado de una enfermedad reciente le dijo que era ya mayorcito para ese color tan de niño, que no le gustaba la idea…que era **su **casa con **sus** reglas… que no se pintaba y punto. Leonardo los miro con una mirada de resentimiento e ira y simplemente les grito:

-¡Después de todo lo que hago por esta familia, no me pueden apoyar en esto…tan preso me tienen que no puedo tomar una sola decisión sobre algo mió…tan a su merced me creen…¡solo soy un sirviente para uds!– termino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras corría hacia fuera.

Simplemente exploto, había tenido unos pésimos meses. Su maestro había estado un poco delicado de salud hace un par de meses y él lo tenía que cuidar, con todo el estrés emocional que esto arrastraba... además, debía vigilar el orden de la casa y controlar a sus hermanos…

Pensando todo esto Leo se sentó pesadamente en una de las azoteas…se tomo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…un huracán de sentimientos atormentaba su mente…

Una pena retenida, que llevaba a cuestas porque sus hermanos no lo ayudaban en nada…en vez de eso, daban problemas…Rafa que se iba a parrandear con Casey y volvía insoportable; Don que después de administrar los medicamentos al maestro se encerraba en su laboratorio y tenia uno que otro accidente en sus experimentos irresponsables y por su parte Miguel, que desordenaba todo lo que él apenas podía limpiar en esa casa…

Una rabia retenida, ¿porque demonios él tenia siempre que llevarse todo?…¿porque le había tocado a él?, ¿porque no podía tener una vida relajada y sin mayores preocupaciones como un adolescente normal?... ir a un colegio, tener una novia o… simplemente hacer las mismas cosas que sus hermanos, pero no con la presión de hacer todo perfecto….¿porque demonios tenia que ser él? …

Estaba estresado por dentro, pero ahora estaba hecho añicos… se sentía poco valorado y nada de comprendido… pero los demás no lo notaban…

Toda una vida simulando que nada le afectaba, toda una vida de ser fuerte por fuera y tragarse todo, reteniendo todo aquel dolor, estrés e incomprensión que se iban acumulando. Porque él es el mas sensible, pero nadie lo veía…él tenia que ser la fortaleza de este fuerte….recibir todas las putas piedras que muchas veces los demás les tiraban…que muchas veces su familia les tiraban…

Hace un tiempo que se sentía así de mal…hace tiempo que no quería hacer nada, tan solo por temor a equivocarse y ser apuntado con el dedo… normalmente el saldría al paso y seguiría…pero estaba tan cansado, tan agotado que no sabia si podría salir o no….estaba tan deprimido con él y con su familia que no sabia si seria capaz de hacer algo bien… simplemente intentaba ser útil en su casa….pero en vez de eso solo recibía criticas y discusiones sin sentido…

Cualquier expresión de tristeza de parte de él, sus hermanos decían que era un alarmista, que quería llamar la atención… ¿llamar la atención él?, ¡por un demonio!, ¿no podía ser un poco transparente alguna vez?, acaso siempre tenia que ser el fuerte que sonreía y decía que todo estaría bien…

-¿Esta será siempre mi vida?- decía entre sollozos- …solo ser el fuerte por mientras que me derrumbo por dentro…siempre tendré que sonreír cuando solo quiero llorar a mares….siempre tendré que ser bueno con los demás y ser una mierda conmigo mismo… no se si pueda seguir así…-

Y a pesar que su boca decía que no podría seguir…su mente decía otra cosa, lamentablemente para él, amaba a sus hermanos y a su padre…y sabia que no podría dejarlos solos….

Sabía que se levantaría de allí e iría a su casa y los demás harían como que nada hubiera ocurrido…porque simplemente estaban acostumbrados a que él solo solucionara sus problemas como hermano mayor…

Pero antes de volver… por esta noche… Leonardo lloraría hasta que ya no le quedaran ganas, hasta que toda aquella pena se fuera con sus lagrimas, hasta que toda aquella rabia desapareciera con los pequeños gritos que daba en medio de su llanto…solo por esta noche se liberaría de sus demonios internos… pondría su tablero en cero, antes de levantarse y comenzar nuevamente a sumar rabias y penas…

Y así la tormenta de a poco se tranquilizaba, las pocas gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con lágrimas de una pena que se ya se disolvía y los leves truenos se entremezclaban con pequeños gritos de ira que ya eran mas silenciosos...y así de apoco se iban todos aquellos sentimientos negros retenidos dentro de un alma pura…

Después de unas horas, la gran tormenta se alejaba de aquella ciudad, las nubes negras se dispersaban y dejaban pasar la luz de la luna que iluminaba una silueta que se levantaba en una azotea…

Leonardo suspiro y dejo que la luz de la luna le alumbrara su rostro… ya un rostro tranquilo y asumido a su vida nuevamente…porque así era su vida… simplemente es lo que le había tocado y es lo que debía seguir viviendo por el amor que sentía hacia sus hermanos y a su padre…

Sabia que en un tiempo mas este ciclo se repetiría…en otra tormenta el volvería a dejar libres sus demonios internos para, después, volver a su vida cotidiana con los que amaba…

Y mientras esta silueta retornaba a su hogar iluminado por los rayos de la luna, recordó un dicho que susurro sonriendo:

- "Nadie dijo que la vida seria fácil, solo prometieron que valdría la pena vivirla" –

.

.

* * *

.

.

Leito u.u…yo creo que un hermano mayor en algún momento pensara así… las responsabilidades a veces se acumulan y quieren explotar de alguna manera.

Este fics, realmente es algo nuevo para mi…jamás había ahondado tanto en los sentimientos de Leo, espero que les haya gustado.

Este fics se supone que es un one-shot, aunque no se si hacerle continuación… ¿que opinan?

Mas adelante sabrán de un par de fics que tengo en mente, especialmente uno que creo que será largo… pero quiero avanzar un poco antes de publicar, espero que la inspiración me acompañe :)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


End file.
